Logistics rails are provided in trailer sidewalls to secure items thereto. A hook having a strap attached thereto or other like means is inserted through an opening provided in the logistics rail. An item within the trailer is then tied down or otherwise secured by using the strap. In addition, items can be hung from the trailer sidewall.
The present invention provides a novel method of attaching a logistics rail to a side wall of a trailer. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of attaching a logistics rail to a trailer side wall.
The present invention discloses a novel method of attaching a logistics rail to a trailer sidewall. The trailer sidewall includes an inner skin, an outer skin, a member mounted between the inner and outer skins, and a core between the inner and outer skins. A vertical channel is formed between the inner skin and the member. The inner skin is cut to expose the channel. Thereafter, the logistics rail is inserted within the member. The logistics rail has a plurality of slots therethrough so that items can be attached to the trailer sidewall. Finally, the logistics rail is attached to the member.